Darksiders: Mirage
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Heavenly intrigue masks a deeper concern for Death and the eternal conflict.


Off once again through secret portals and hidden realms ventures a Four Horseman and last of the Nephilim. While the former title stirs pride, the latter never fails to ire, for it was Death himself who coerced that grim distinction. He has been requested anew by the angelic hierarchy for reasons unknown, though assuredly involving demons of ill intent. Whether they arose from Heaven or Hell is yet determined. Mighty Abaddon assumes his contact at the grand precincts of Eden, home of the Charred Council, fabled arbiters of peace among the warring factions. Abaddon's role is also a mystery. Surely not the usual protocol, though he too is a hardened warrior with ample scars to attest. What lies ahead remains to unfold. However the time for answers is now, for Death has reached his station and is promptly greeted by trumpets heralding his arrival. Like a visiting dignitary hailed with pomp, ceremony, plus a touch of deference, two confederates unite.

"Thank you for coming Death. As always your penchant for alacrity inspires."

"**My presence is bound by duty, which I take considerable pride in performing."**

"Despite our past differences, you'll receive no debate there."

"**A welcome respite, considering the continual debate adopted whenever I face the Charred Council. Their edicts are unreasonably stiff."**

"Some say the same about you. Perhaps familiarity does breed contempt."

"**You're confusing diligence with intransigence."**

"So we're talking semantics now, are we?"

"**We're talking accord without needless conflict, which creates obstacles when plenty already exist."**

"You wear your passion on your sizeable sleeves. Understandable yet possibly detrimental to the task at hand."

"**Passion fuels the fire of this eternal struggle we're embroiled in. I'm merely the vessel."**

"With faith being its granite cornerstone. Flip sides of the same coin no doubt. Passion is just more _deployable_."

"**And thus the cause for my summoning. What dirty deeds does the Council need expunged this time?"**

"There are indeed deeds to remedy, however the Council has no role in its pursuit. Consider this petition a secret mission."

"**Have you considered the ramifications of your proposal?"**

"I've considered the ramifications of proposing nothing. You said it yourself. The Council is rigid in their ways, only reaching consensus after long review. Time is critical."

"**And this is a conclusion that you, in your infinite wisdom, reached alone?"**

"Spare me your scorn. You'd be amazed at the decisions I've reached alone, with nary a fear of repercussion."

"**Single mindedness of deed is one thing, deliberation another."**

"No decision I make is derived in haste. All factors are considered before consent is rendered."

"**What is this secret mission you request of me?"**

"One of utmost urgency. There are reports of a traitor in our ranks, one whose identity needs to be uncovered, immediately, and then eliminated, permanently."

"**Yet another fallen angel. What makes this so special?"**

"The height from which they've fallen."

"**What are you saying?"**

"Simply that anyone is suspect. Anyone."

"**Even you?"**

"Do you believe I would draw attention to my own transgressions?"

"**To **_**deflect**_** attention? Yes. The endgame may entail greater goals, with stakes unimaginable."**

"Indeterminate stakes lead to imprecise effort. I assure you the stakes are well defined to the perpetrator."

"**What exactly are the stakes?"**

"While I have an inkling, I require confirmation before full disclosure."

"**Are they alone in their quest?"**

"Unlikely. The scope is beyond the reach of one individual."

"**Which suggests a conspiracy. How did you learn of this plot?"**

"From agents abroad. I'm not without means, or copious allies."

"**You better well be. Unfounded allegations may filter back to the wronged party, and I will not abide entrapment in the midst of your self induced crossfire."**

"Your intended role is to inflict damage, not become the target of it. Should that happen, all our efforts will go for naught."

"**No effort goes for naught. You'd do well to think the same."**

"I am forever an optimist. However reality and its taxing tribulations has a way of tainting that appraisal."

"**Tribulation is a daily rite for purveyors of peace. Now is no different."**

"Alas I fear you're wrong. The implications go beyond anything we have contested before."

"**Then it's best I get started, and may heaven be true to its just purpose." **

"On that we devoutly agree."

Death's commission is vast, but first personal consequence must be weighed. Too many variables make the tactic necessary. Self awareness is critical to any good soldier, especially one defending the heavens, with conflict further compounded by an uncertain enemy. He has fallen victim to subterfuge before, so no precaution is needless. Not only is the Charred Council unapprised, but their possible complicity triggers a deeper concern. Trust has always been deficient in their dealings, yet now that conviction may be absent entirely. One cast which he fortunately has no trust issues is his fellow horsemen, and in particular one special horsewoman.

"**Fury, I have need of your services."**

"For you Death, to Hell and high water. You need only ask."

"**Your loyalty is a profound bounty, for there is a severe shortage currently."**

"What else can one expect in the crusade against darkness."

"**Yet darkness resides in many places, at times even your own back yard. That's the heart of the crisis."**

"Then it's time we shed some light, don't you agree."

"**I prefer the adage fighting fire with fire, or facade with facade."**

"Are we talking an undercover mission?"

"**With you in the featured role. You've got the looks. What remains is the guile."**

"I was born for the part."

"**You were born to seek corruption in varied form. The question is which form you will find."**

"I will not fail in this search for answers."

"**Of your intent I have little doubt, yet beware. Everyone will not be as they appear."**

"An unfortunate but inherent truth in life, and death. Of course we can play the same game."

"**But not everyone plays by the same rules."**

"Perhaps results are best attained adhering to no rules whatsoever."

"**Use whatever tactics deemed feasible. Just remember, vigilance is paramount."**

"One last question needs asking. Who are we discussing?"

"**The Charred Council."**

"I see. The stakes have officially risen."

"**We are in this alone. If all goes wrong, they will disavow any knowledge."**

"So once again, we are left exposed. What else is new."

While Fury has her instructions, Death has his own reconnaissance to perform. However his agenda will require succeeding steps, for if many parties are involved, each will be connected. Treachery is a valued tool regardless of employer. The beginning of his trek takes place in painfully familiar surroundings.

"**Time for our monthly meeting Lilith."**

"You again. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a thing for me."

"**I do have **_**many**_** things for you, revulsion, pity. Not exactly what you were referring to of course."**

"Rude and insolent as ever. For that you'll have to get in line with the rest of the rabble and fight for my affections."

"**I didn't come for your affections. I'll leave that to the sorry souls already bidding."**

"Last I heard you were feeling sorry yourself. Oh well, we were both outfoxed. For me it's just another day in Hell. For you it must seem like an eternity."

"**All my battles are eternal. You and your infernal ilk have made certain of that."**

"But I'm able to see the folly in the frenzy. You on the other hand cannot. Hell forbid you have a heart attack. Then where might you end."

"**Heaven forbid the two of us reside in the same realm. The cosmos would never be the same."**

"And just when I was considering taking you home to mother."

"**I'm more concerned with your father. How is Mephisto these days?"**

"A raging demon as usual, but is your question mere civility or something more."

"**I would never waste civility on you. My very presence indicates there's more involved."**

"What are you insinuating about father?"

"**There is a conspiracy afoot. You two naturally came first to mind."**

"I'm honored. Any opportunity present to place a mighty thorn in your side is most welcome."

"**Should I take that as a yes?"**

"Oh I wasn't admitting anything, just acknowledging the pleasure derived from the thought."

"**Your vagueness conceals deeper intent."**

"My frankness reveals deeper _content_. It's up to you to figure the meaning."

"**Do I perceive a misdirection or possible bluff?"**

"Poker _is_ a delightful game, especially with so few cards known to your opponent. It adds spice to the proceedings."

"**I neither travelled far to play poker or partake in hellish cooking."**

"You came as envoy for Abaddon."

"**So his fears were justified. There is a traitor among the ranks."**

"That depends on your perspective. One's traitor is another's hero."

"**I wouldn't think even you would use that word to describe a defector among the angelic hierarchy."**

"I was simply using it as an example. Your frustration with the Charred Council is well known. You can't say a change in management hasn't crossed your mind."

"**What I think is not open for discussion. I am a creature of duty who's been tasked to uncover a conspirator. My beliefs do not cloud my effort."**

"But have you considered the source of the allegation. Does he have ulterior motives?"

"**Are you accusing Abaddon of being the traitor?"  
><strong>"I have news for you. We know about the sacrament bomb. Your side believed it a well guarded secret, but it isn't, and my side couldn't be more furious. A weapon designed to kill demons?! And you think we're monstrous."

"**Your inside information continues to shine. This mole is indeed well placed."**

"You're ignoring the issue. How can you condone this heinous device?"

"**I ignore nothing nor condone anything. The bomb is controversial even among my ranks. We knew once word leaked of its existence repercussions could arise. Still the weapon's deployment is highly doubtful."**

"I should take your word as an iron clad guarantee?"

"**My reputation for integrity is renowned."**

"Perhaps, yet you're still a pawn. It's your superiors who scare the hell out of us. I suggest you return home and resume your task from a different angle."

"**I'll decide what I do. Meanwhile you're still at the top of my complicity list."**

"I'd be disappointed if I wasn't."

Fury's duty is straightforward. She's to go directly to the Charred Council and confide her suspicions of a conspirator. She'll then be looking for a reaction, inflection, anything that may give sign of previous knowledge. Of course whenever conferring with impassive deities one cannot expect emotional demonstration. However it can be words not spoken that say the most. All the Council's been told is she needs to see them about a matter most urgent. Considering her steady past and infrequent visits, her request was granted with minimal delay.

"**To this impressive assemblage before me, I thank thee for granting my petition."**

"Gratitude is superfluous. Your presence was allowed for tactical intent. You stressed a matter of extreme urgency and are not known for excess. Proceed."

"**Rumors of alarming magnitude have reached my notice, rumors that cannot go ignored."**

"What is the source of these rumors?"

"**Someone deep inside the White City."**

"Is this someone in a position of high esteem?"

"**Exceedingly high."**

"Did they contact you directly?"

"**No. I heard of it through a third party, one of unimpeachable integrity."**

"So you act as envoy."

"**In part. There is more involved than merely reporting."**

"With each additional party, discrepancy grows. Do we at least have freshness of time on our side?"

"**Yes. This is all quite recent."**

"Should we understand your reason for appearing in place of your colleague is due to logistics?"

"**Yes, but with due respect and concern for a hopeful resolution, their identity will remain secret."**

"Tell us of this urgent matter."

"**There is talk of a traitor in the angelic hierarchy."**

"A traitor? In what way?"

"**In ways affecting the future outcome of the eternal conflict."**

"The ranks of Hell are ruled by former residents of Heaven. Certainly they still have contacts within this realm. What that affords them is debatable. Our battle is one of spiritual hegemony, not physical."

"**Certainly, but it's still a numbers game. The side with the most advocates can exert dominance over other realms, and most importantly enforce it."**

"Spirituality is a chosen path. To enforce it _requires_ force."

"**And how best can one exert force?"**

"…With weapons? Is that what this is about? But we possess few weapons."

"**I myself am aware of one once thought secret, but is no more. This weapon could tilt the scales immeasurably."**

"Is the possessor of this weapon known to you?"

"**Yes."**

"Are they also the source of the rumor?"

"**Yes."**

"Does this not present a conflict of purpose?"

"**That's for you in your divine wisdom to determine."**

"We demand you reveal their name, now!"

"**Abaddon."**

"….This conference is over. Leave, and do not disclose details to anyone about what transpired."

"**I make no promises till I confer with my colleague, though I assure you. We will not do anything rash."**

"You best not. The Council's wrath is eternal."

"**Understood."**

Death's trip back to Eden is short. His mind is consumed by thoughts of deceit and conceit. Fury has informed him of her meeting with the Council. While her report was void of valid facts, her insight proved useful. It further confirmed Lilith's allegations. Abaddon has been contacted and is awaiting anxiously. Considering the context, he has various reasons for feeling so. Answers should be coming shortly.

"So what do you have?"

"**That remains to be seen."**

"Hopefully more than we had before."

"**And what **_**did**_** we have before?"**

"I don't understand."

"**You made claims of a pretender. Perhaps that very statement embodies the same precept."**

"What are you saying?"

"**I'm saying this whole thing has been a fool's errand from the start, with me the chosen fool."**

"It's not what you think."

"**It's exactly what I think. You dispatched me to ferret out a traitor when there was another goal in mind. And Lilith was the one who perceived it."**

"I had to shake things up."

"**You certainly did that."**

"What does she know?"

"**Everything. It's all about that damn bomb you created."**

"It was designed to be a deterrent."

"**That's what they all think, but the only thing any weapon deters is peace."**

"We needed an edge. Hell's ranks were swelling. We were losing the battle."

"**Couldn't you see the propaganda value against us if word leaked?"**

"I'm a soldier, not a politician or diplomat. When a problem arises, we face it head on. There are no shades of grey on the battlefield. It's either us or them. I believe in our cause. There can be no peace with Hell. The weapon proves it."

"**The weapon proves nothing….. Where is it?"**

"…..It's gone."

"**That explains everything. You should have told me upfront."**

"I didn't know how you'd react. Would you still have helped me? Would you have told the Charred Council?"

"**The Council already knows, or at least suspects. You can expect a request for your presence shortly."**

"Their involvement will only complicate matters, which I was trying to avoid."

"**Matters couldn't be more complicated. That web was weaved long before."**

"What in heaven's name have I done?"

"**Do you dare invoke that validation?"**

"I do when it's true."

"**I suppose your intentions were good, but you know where that leads."**

"While I accept responsibility, I refuse to wallow in recriminations. I'll fight to the end."

"**With an opponent yet to reveal themselves."**

"Or their intent. What does one do with an unknown foe?"

"**Wait and see." **


End file.
